Lisa Walker
Lisa Walker '''is a fictitious character in the '''Dreams to Reality continuity, having appeared as a major character in the web series and will play a significant role in the novel series as well, though perhaps will not be quite as prevalent as she was in the web series. She is the only daughter of Hal Walker, her abusive father, and her mother had been killed in a tornado several years prior to the beginning of the web series. Her mother will already be dead before the beginning of the novel series, as well. In the web series, she begins the series as Brandon Danber's girlfriend, though she clearly has a connection to Dustin Finley, 'as well as with 'Devon Hawk. Though not mentioned in the web series, it will be made clear in the novel series that Hal and Lisa used to live in Coral Beach, Florida (though this would have been Long Beach, California had it been mentioned in the web series) before moving to Eagle Creek, Ohio at some point prior to the beginning of the events in the novel series. Character History In the Web Series (2000-2004) On a late spring day at Eagle Creek Junior High School, Lisa attended her regularly-scheduled science class and sat in her assigned seat at a table with Nicole Halloway, Melinda Flint, and Christina Davis. On this day, like many others since the previous fall, Melinda and Nicole argued with each other during class, with Melinda calling Nicole a slut and threatening to bury her if she didn't stay out of her way. Nicole would respond that she was sick and tired of Melidna's stupidity, prompting Lisa to speak up and tell the two of them to give it a rest, asking how much longer they planned to "bitch at each other like this." After Melinda told Lisa to shut up, Nicole defended Lisa, saying that she was sure that Lisa and Christina didn't like the fact that they have to be subjected to the two of them rehashing the same argument over and over again and told Melinda to shut up. The science teacher, Mrs. Jackson, told all four girls to be quiet before continuing with her lecture. Melinda would tell Nicole that she couldn't believe that Josh Poncek chose Nicole over her, because she felt that Nicole was nothing more than a $2 slut, yet Josh would sing Nicole's praises as if she were the Virgin Mary. This would provoke Nicole into slapping Melinda across the face, which began a violent physical altercation that required Mrs. Jackson to separate the two. Melinda threatened Nicole, telling her that she just made a big mistake, one that could turn into her last. Mrs. Jackson would send Nicole and Melinda out of the class to the principal's office, and the class would continue from then on. After class, however, Lisa was stunned when she walked into a stairway and saw Nicole lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, with Danielle Grayson, Josh, and Jarrid Harlen trying to revive her. Lisa realized that Melinda might have caused this and explained what happened during class to Josh, Jarrid, Danielle, Jack Brock, and Mandy Marin. Jarrid asked Lisa if she was positive that Melinda did this to Nicole, and Lisa admitted that while she wasn't absolutely positive and that Nicole's fall could have been an accident, but pointed out that Melinda had left the classroom after Nicole did, and that even if Melinda had gotten ahead of Nicole on the stairs, surely Melinda would have heard Nicole fall and checked on her. Mandy pointed out that this would have been the perfect place for Melinda to try to finish Nicole off after they were trying to kill each other right before they came up these stairs, and if Melinda had nothing to do with this, she should have helped Nicole when she fell, and is nowhere to be seen now. Jack said that they wouldn't know for sure until Nicole wakes up, which Lisa glumly responded to, "Yeah, ''if ''she wakes up." This upset Jarrid, who insisted that Nicole would wake up and be fine. Brandon Danber, who Lisa had asked to take her to the upcoming school dance, would soon arrive, with Mandy telling him that Nicole was being wheeled into an ambulance right now, and Jack noticing at that point that there was a second ambulance outside the school. Brandon explained that he would tell them about the second ambulance after he revealed that he'd just spoken to Melinda in the principal's office and that Nicole's fall down the stairs was deliberately orchestrated by her. Jarrid couldn't believe that Melinda would do this, but Brandon simply said that he must not know Melinda, then, added that she has gone completely over the deep end, but that Mrs. Manning was trying to "bring her down a couple of pegs right now." He then revealed that during physical education class, Brandon had hit a line drive right back at Mark Shane during a baseball game, which struck Mark in the chest and knocked him unconscious, explaining the presence of the second ambulance outside the school. Jack asked if Brandon if he would be all right, and Brandon said that he feels awful for putting Mark in the hospital, but Mark should be fine, and once Mark returns home, he'll stop beating himself up. Lisa would take the opportunity to give Brandon a sympathetic hug to calm him down, before Brandon departed the group to go see how Mark was doing before he is taken away to the hospital. Lisa would then head to her next class to finish up the school day. (DtRW #1) In the Novels (2010-present) Personality Relationships In the web series Brandon Danber As the final dance of the 1999-2000 school year approached, Lisa had asked Brandon Danber to take her to the dance, beginning a relationship between the two of them despite Lisa not being Brandon's first choice to the dance. He had initially asked Danielle Grayson to go with him to the dance, but she had turned him down in the hopes that Michael Bennett would ask her, so Brandon would subsequently accept Lisa's invitation. On the day that Brandon accidentally hit Mark with a baseball hard enough to cause Mark to lose consciousness and be hospitalized, Lisa was sympathetic toward Brandon, who was upset with himself for being responsible for Mark's injury, even giving him a sympathetic hug to try to calm him down. (DtRW #1) In the novels Background & Trivia *When Lisa was originally created, she had no real storyline planned, and early ideas were to have her become involved in a love triangle with Mark Shane and Ashley Chamberlain. An early draft of the storyline that became Hal being very abusive toward Lisa was drawn up, it was originally intended that Monica Horton would be the girl being abused by her father, but once it was decided that Monica's father, Rick, was going to be Victor Bennett's close friend and business partner, it was decided to change this to another character, and Lisa was chosen in order to more fully develop her character. The storyline itself was intended to be dragged out for quite a bit longer than it ended up being in the web series, and will be fully developed in the novel series. Quotes